Behind her Lyrium Blue Eyes
by JamiNMiller
Summary: Little Rebekah Hawke gets taken away from her family, She is sent to a celler with her mabari puppy. Find out how she gets out and who helps her back to her family.


Behind her Lyrium blue eyes.

By: Jami N. Miller.

The cast

Rebekah Hawke - Age 4

Bethany Hawke - Age 15

Carver Hawke Age 15

Leandra Hawke

Malcolm Hawke

Aveline -Lady Guard

Wesley-Lady Guard's boyfriend

Sadie -Rebekah's puppy

And maybe more!

P.o.v means point of view.

No summary sorry.

Rebekah's P.o.v

Sadie and I were locked in a moving cart, my hands were tied around my back and my legs were also tied. Sadie's paws were tied, she had a chain around her neck, and she was whining. "Shhhh." I tried to calm her down. She looked at me with her puppy eyes, it made me frown. "They'll come save us. Momma, Daddy, Carver, and Bethany will come save us. I know they will." I said. She whined again. We hit several bumps and my head was banging against the bars of the moving cage. I glared darkly at the man that was riding a horse. The horse was attached the moving cage. My head was throbbing. I looked down at Sadie she had her head on my lap and she was whining. "Sadie baby girl. I'm right here." I said.

The moving cage suddenly stopped and the man opened the cage and yanked me out followed by Sadie. "Let me go!" I cried out. Sadie started to growl and bark angrily at the man. "Shut that little mongrel up or she will die, Mage!" He yelled. Sadie started to whine quietly. My poor puppy. I looked up at him and frowned. "Please don't hurt my Mabari puppy. I beg you please don't hurt her, sir!" I cried out as I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. "As long as you keep her quiet, I won't hurt her." He said. I nodded and looked down at Sadie. The man led us to a cellar and he untied us off and took the chain off of Sadie and then he locked us in the cellar. I curled up in the corner of the cell and started to cry. Sadie came over to me and nudged herself under my arms. "I want momma and Daddy to come save us. I don't want to be tortured. Sadie, the people here are going to torture us." I said. She whined. "I hope they know what happen to us." I said. She barked lightly in agreement. "Ok, listen to me; you can't be loud if you are loud they will kill you." I said. She whined. "Oh Maker, please tell my family where I am." I prayed to the Maker but I knew it probably wouldn't happen. They'll just have to search for us. I started to cry again. I rocked myself and Sadie back in forth. "Daddy please save us. I don't like it in here. I want be in my soft bed while being locked in you and momma's embrace and Sadie wants to be home to." I said while crying. Why would these people take me away from my family? I was only a four year old. If I done something bad I wouldn't know, I'm too young to even know. I wanted my daddy and momma. I wanted my big sissy Bethany and my big brother Carver. I wanted to get out of this bad place and go back to my home, my confortable home, and not this hard floor place. There was not even a bed in here. What place would not even have a bed? Or at least something soft. I saw one of the guards come over to my cell. "I want something soft to lie on and something warm to cover up with." I said while looking up at her with the eyes that Sadie gives me. "Why are you in here? You're too young." She said.

"I don't know what I did that was bad? That mean man brought me here and my Mabari puppy." I said. "Oh. I'll go talk to him and I'll ask if I can get you something soft to lie on and something to cover up with. Are you hungry?" She asked. "No." I said "Ok, I'll be back." She said. I curled up against Sadie so she can warm me up, I was cold. It was so cold in here.

The lady guard came back with a bag. She unlocked the cell and walked in. "I'm going to make you a bed, have you ever seen a camping bed?" She asked. I shook my head and watched as she made the bed. "This is what it looks like. What's your puppy's name?" She asked she was nice. "Sadie." I said. "Do you want to know why that guard brought you here?" She asked. I nodded and looked at her with innocent eyes. "He saw you use magic." She said. "Is that bad?" I asked. "Sometimes, but he saw the color of your eyes. You have pure lyrium blue eyes and that is very rare. People think if a mage has your eyes then the mage is very dangerous. But I don't think you're dangerous." She said while sitting next to me. "Why would I be dangerous? I have very, very, very nice parents and nice big sissy and brother." I said. "What's your sister and brother's name?" She asked. "Bethany and Carver." I said. I looked at her with the most innocent eyes ever. "You're too innocent to be dangerous." She said. "I want my momma and daddy!" I cried out. "Awww, little one. They'll come find you and collect you and your puppy." She said. "Really?" I asked. "Yes." She said. "You can get into you bed and cover up, your lips are turning blue." She added and I did, I crawled into the bed and covered up. Sadie did so to. "Thank you." I said. "You're welcome." She said as she walked out of the cell and locked it. I suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I saw Sadie eating a bone. "Ah, you woke up." I turned around and found the lady guard standing by me. "Hi." I said. "You hungry?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, ma'am I am." I said. "Ok, I will be back." She said. "Are you enjoying that bone?" I asked Sadie. She barked happily. The lady Guard came back with a plate of food. She sat next to me and handed me the plate. "Thank you, Lady Guard." I said. She chuckled. "You're welcome, and call me Aveline." She said. "Ok." I said. "So, what is your name, sweetheart?" Aveline asked. "Rebekah Hawke. As in R-e-b-e-k-a-h H-a-w-k-e." I said while spelling out my name. "How old are you." She asked. "I'm four." I said. "You're smart for a four year." She said. "My daddy teaches me. He's still trying to teach me how to read though." I said. "Can you read a book a little?" She asked. "Not really. It's hard to read those big books that the Chantry has. They don't have small books." I said. She laughed a little. "Because the books in the Chantry talk about the maker and lot magic and bad stuff that happens in like." She said. "When I get older like my sissy and brother I'm going to become a Champion and save everyone from those scary monsters." I said. "Oh. And how do you know that?" She asked. "I just know. My daddy says he's going to teach me very, very, very good, and he said he's going to teach me how to take care of my family when it's his time to go to the Maker's side." I said. She smiled. "Isn't that your older sibling's job?" She asked. "He says he want to teach me, because he knows I'm going to become powerful when I get older. Even powerful to take down an Ogre 1 one shot!" I exclaimed very happily. She chuckled. "Aren't you happy about that?" She asked while laughing. "Yeah!" I squeaked with excitement. She smiled even bigger. "Here I'll be back." She walks away and I started to play with Sadie.

Aveline's p.o.v

I went to find my boyfriend Sir Wesley. When I found him I had to tell the Templars and other Guards to leave so I can talk to him. I watched as they left. "Wesley, we got to help this adorable and innocent little four year old get back to her family!" I cried out. "What four year?" He asked. "There's this four year old in a cellar with a little white puppy mixed with light brown swirls on her. The little girl has pure lyrium blue eyes. A Guard found her using magic and she had no idea it was bad. It was her first time she used it. Please can we help her escape and get her to her family? Please, please, please." I begged him. "A four year old in a cellar?!" He was concerned and angry at the same time. "Yes. I'll show you late, just please." I begged again. "Ok course, love. I don't want her to get killed especially here." He said. I grabbed his arm and showed him to Rebekah's cellar.

Rebekah's P.o.v

"Hi again. Who is that?" I asked as Aveline and a man walked in here. I suddenly got scared, he was a Templar. I started to back up. "No..." I started to cry. "Shhh, Rebekah its ok he's a nice Templar. We have something to tell you." Aveline said while picking me up and wiping my tears away. "What?" I asked. "We are going to take you back to your home." I said quietly. "Really!" I was so happy now. "Shhhh." She said. I nodded. "Yes, but we have to escape without being seen." She added. "Ok...How are we going to do that?" I asked. "We'll come up with something" The Templar said.

A couple hours passed, or so I think it was hours. It certainly felt that way. We came with a plan to escape. They put me and Sadie in a big box and put holes in it.

Even more hours passed and the box lid opened and Aveline took Sadie out and then me but instead of putting me on the ground she just curried me. "Where do you live?" She asked. "I live in a little farm that is near Redcliff. I'll show you what it looks like when we get close." I said. "Sadie will even lead. She knows the smell." I added. "Ok." She said and they started to walk.

A day passed and we finally got to Redcliff. When we reached my house and Wesley knocked on the door. I saw my momma get the door. "Momma!" I cried as I put my arms out to her. "Oh, my little baby. I thought I lost you!" She cried as she took me out of Aveline's arms. I saw Daddy come up to her. "Daddy!" I cried. "My little Re-Re, you ok." He said. "Um...um...Malcolm it's a Templar and a Guard." Momma sounded scared. "Don't worry I'm not going to turn y'all in. I swear to the Maker I won't." Wesley said. "Ok." Daddy said while taking me out of momma's arms. "Your daughter is such a sweetheart." Aveline said. "That she is." Daddy said while kissing my forehead. I saw momma pick Sadie up. Sadie started to lick her face. "Chill down Sadie girl. Were happy to see you to." Momma said. "I would move if I were you. She was in a cellar at Fort Draken. A Guard saw her using magic a few days ago and he said her pure lyrium blue eyes and thought she was dangerous." Aveline said. "Oh, my poor little baby! Ok, we will." Momma said. "Well, it's good to see you take care of her." Aveline said. "We will." Momma said while waving to them and shut the door and she started to cry as she took me out of daddy's arms. "My little girl is a mage." Daddy said. "It appears so." Momma said. "I'm sorry I did a bad thing momma and daddy." I cried out as I put my face in momma's arms. "Oh baby, magic is a gift from the Maker. It's not bad it's good." Daddy said. "Where's sissy and brother?" I asked. "Bethany, Carver come her. We got a surprise!" Daddy yelled for them. "What's the surprise?" I asked. "You, silly." Momma said. "Now, shhh." She added and I was quiet. "What is it, Father?" They asked. I couldn't hold it in. "Sissy. Brother!" I cried as I squirmed out of momma's arms and ran over to them. "Oh, Maker. Where were you?" Sissy asked. "Fort Draken." Daddy said. "Oh." She said. "I'm a mage just like you and daddy!" I said with excitement. "Really?" She asked. I showed her. A little red ball of flames came out of my hand. "Maker." I heard daddy gasp. "What's wrong, daddy?" I asked. "Nothing baby, you're what I always wanted you to be, a mage." He said while smiling and kissed my head.

Leandra's P.o.v

Later that day I watched as my baby and Bethany played on the floor. I was so happy that she was back. I looked over at Sadie and she was lying in her bed fast asleep. I smiled, I couldn't be as happier as ever to have my family as whole again.

The End!


End file.
